Epilogue (Origins)
This page will reveal the various endings that occur in the epilogue of Dragon Age: Origins. The Warden *The Warden can sacrifice him- or herself. *The Warden can become King or Queen if he or she is from the Human Noble origin. (Male will require marriage to Anora, Female will require marriage to Alistair.) *The Warden can choose to continue their adventures for a time, before returning to Ferelden. *The Warden can decide to help the Wardens rebuild their strength in Ferelden. *The Warden can become a Paragon to the dwarves, regardless of origin. *The Warden can decide to attempt to track Morrigan down. *The Warden can become a Bann representing the Alienage Elves if he or she is from the City Elf origin. *The Warden can stay at court and be named a Chancellor. *The Warden can travel with Sten to the Qunari homeland. *The Warden can have the mages of The Circle freed to practice magic on their own without the Chantry and Templars to keep them in check if he or she is from the Magi origin. *The Warden can become the new Teyrn of Gwaren, and inheritor of all Loghain's estate and wealth if Loghain is killed. *The Warden can choose to return to Highever with Fergus to help him rebuild. If he or she is from the Noble Human origin. Companions Outcomes are not only dependent on the choices the Warden makes during the course of the game, but also dependent on the approval ratings of his/her companions at game's end. (for example, Shale will return to Orzammar to fight the Darkspawn if her approval rating is at "Warm", but she will travel to Tevinter with Wynne to seek a way to regain her mortality if her approval rating is at "Friendly") Alistair *Alistair can become King without any Queen. *Alistair can become King with Anora as his Queen. *If this does occur, and you have been romancing Alistair but your character is not the female Human Noble, then through a series of choices your character can become his "consort" and continue the relationship. (Alistair must be "hardened"). *Alistair can become King with the female Human Noble Warden as his Queen - or his Princess-Consort as it called in the Epilogue. *Alistair might choose to follow The Warden around on their next adventures, or help them rebuild the Grey Wardens. (If you choose Morrigan's offer that is, and do not nominate Alistair to be king during the Landsmeet.) *If Anora is made queen, and the Warden chooses not to convince her otherwise, Alistair is executed. *Alistair, if Anora is made Queen, Loghain is allowed to live, and you convince Anora to spare his life, leaves the Grey Wardens and is last seen hiring a ship to leave Denerim. A short rebellion borrowing his name occurs a year later but no evidence is found linking it to him. A haggard drunk somewhat matching Alistair's description eventually surfaces at a tavern claiming to have once been a Grey Warden and a prince. *Alistair may sacrifice himself to kill the Archdemon. *If you hardened Alistairs personality, Alistair would spend a great deal of time at court, showing willingness to learn the art of governing from Anora and often deferring to her judgment. *If The Warden sacrifices herself to kill the Archdemon, and Alistair is in love with her and is left at the gate in the final battle, he survives but feels great grief over her loss. He eventually leaves the Grey Wardens, and travels to Duncan's birthplace to honor him. Where he goes afterward is unknown. Leliana *Leliana might go back to Orlais to seek out Marjolaine. *Leliana might travel together with the Grey Warden. *Leliana, if romanced, will elect to remain at the side of her love in case he/she should choose to settle in Denerim. *Leliana, if romanced, will return with her love to the Grey Wardens to help rebuild the order if he/she should choose to do so, after which they join together in an effort to uncover the darkspawns' remaining secrets. *Leliana, if romanced, will fall apart from grief if The Warden sacrifices him- or herself in the final battle. She will claim that the Maker has spoken to her again and told her she will finally be reunited with her passed away love. *Leliana, if romanced and broken-up with, will grieve if the Warden makes the Ultimate Sacrifice. She becomes a figure in the courts for a time, writing a grand ballad of the Warden but gives only one performance of it before disappearing. *Leliana might aid the Chantry in leading an expedition to the Urn of Sacred Ashes. *Leliana dies at the hand of The Warden if she is present in the party after destroying the Ashes of Andraste, if not present, she abandons the Warden soon after. (Depending on choices in dialogue with Genitivi after defiling the urn (Blame Reavers) and how you respond when approached about it to Leliana back at camp, she can be persuaded/deceived away from leaving.) *Leliana dies at Lothering if she never meets The Warden. Morrigan *Morrigan was last seen traveling the Frostback Mountains, possibly with child. *If The Warden has romanced Morrigan and in possession of her ring he can sense her and her regret through the ring. (According to several reports in the official forums, it is necessary to talk to Morrigan '''right before' the fight against the Archdemon. Equipping the ring doesn't seem to be mandatory, but at least it is recommended to have it on the inventory).'' *Morrigan can disappear and a woman of her description becomes an advisor to the royal court of Orlais. *Contrary to a rumor going around the forums, there is no ending in which Morrigan is killed by Flemeth. Oghren *Oghren can decide to stay topside and continue wandering the world. *Oghren can also become the first dwarven general of the king's forces. *Oghren can decide to go in search of Felsi and settle down. *Oghren can decide to remain on the surface but becomes a drunken and sometimes dangerous nuisance Shale *Shale might go to the Tevinter Imperium with Wynne to seek a way to regain her mortality. *Shale might decide to travel the world, not knowing where she will go. However, pigeon populations will drop dramatically along the coastline if this is the case. *Shale might join the dwarves in the Deep Roads squishing darkspawn, which she compares unfavorably to pigeons *Shale might stay in Denerim alongside The Warden. *Shale leaves the court, refusing all rewards, later rumors abound of an angry dwarven woman in the north who hunts pigeons *Shale might exist as a statue if The Warden was not interested in activating it. *Shale abandons the Warden if he choses to preserve the Anvil of the Void and is present without being lied to about it. *Shale might fall in battle against the Warden trying to preserve Anvil of the Void. Sten *Sten can return to his homeland. *Sten dies in Lothering if he is not saved by The Warden before Lothering's destruction *Sten returns to his homeland and is made a general tasked with crushing human resistance in the Qunari lands. *Sten returns to his homeland and when the Arishok asked him if there were any worthy warriors, Sten answered that he knew only one (presumably the Warden). Wynne *Wynne might follow Shale on her quest to regain her mortality. *Wynne can accept a position as a court advisor/mage. *Wynne can choose to spend the remainder of her days traveling, seeking to do what good she can with the time she has left. *Wynne can die if killed by The Warden at the Circle of Magi. *Wynne can be killed if she is in the party, should The Warden choose to destroy the Urn of Sacred Ashes. *Wynne can take over as first enchanter at the circle of magi. Zevran *Zevran can decide to stay in Ferelden with his beloved (if romanced), for a time. *Zevran (as a friend) can remain in Denerim with you should you decide to settle there and ask him to stay. He suggests the Crows can "bring it on" as you will be there to deal with them. *Zevran can choose to follow you in your continued adventures for a time. *Zevran may continue to travel alone for a time if the Grey Warden decides to stay in Denerim. *Zevran dies if the Warden chooses to kill him or betrays the Warden in a Denerim side-quest *If the Warden dies killing the archdemon, Zevran returns to Antiva and become leader of the Crows. *Zevran can die if killed by The Warden after surviving his failed ambush on the Warden. *Zevran may help train Gray Wardens without ever going through the Joining. Other Characters and Events Alienage *Alistair might grant the City Elves a place in the council. *Anora might ease the restrictions placed upon the City Elves for a time, but a food riot not long after forces her to come down hard on the people of the Alienage. This causes more distrust to brew between the people in the Alienage and their human counterparts. *Shianni might become the next village elder. While she will often get into trouble with the authorities for her outspoken way of doing things, she will prove to be an asset to her community. *If the Warden is City Elf, Soris eventually got married--to a human woman, and one he loves deeply. After the initial scandal, Soris left the city and settled in Highever, where he and his new wife had many children. Arl Eamon *Arl Eamon will stay on as an advisor to Alistair if Alistair is made king. Eamon eventually abdicates his arling of Redcliffe in favor of Bann Teagan, to the approval of the townspeople. Should the Warden also give Kaitlyn enough compensation for her grandfather's sword, she will eventually meet Bann Teagan and the two will marry. *Arl Eamon returns to Redcliffe and restores it to its former glory, should Alistair not become king or marry Anora, or if the Warden becomes Chancellor to Alistair. *If you saved Bevin, Kaitlyns brother in Redcliffe and used his sword and gave it back, he will become a famous adventurer and will tell stories about how as a young lad, he met The Warden, who used his fathers blade to save Redcliffe and then passed it back. *If you put Bella in charge of the tavern during the first Redcliffe fight, she will rename the inn The Grey Warden and tell stories of your adventures for years to come, though no one will believe these stories in time. *If The Warden allows the Desire demon to posess his son at a later date as part of their deal to spare his life, Connor will vanish when the Arl prepares him to be sent to The Circle. Eamon will search but eventaully give up. Connor is never seen again. *If Conner is killed, Arl Eamon and his wife will conceive another child. They name her Rowan, and she is eventually admitted to the circle tower. Anora *Anora weds Alistair; becoming a skilled governor, concerning herself with matters of court and law, while Alistair traveled making personal appearances to commoners, delighting them to no end. *Anora weds The Warden; establishing many trade contracts with surrounding countries, and together with The Warden begins what would have been a new golden age for Ferelden if they didn't spend so much time fighting for control. *Anora weds The Warden who made the final sacrifice; becoming a skilled governor but never remarries due to her exceptional standard for a groom compared to her father, not The Warden. *Anora weds no one and rules alone; becoming a skilled governor but she never remarries due to the exceptional standard she sets for a potential groom. *Anora, if Alistair is made king and she does not willingly abdicate the throne to him, is imprisoned in the tower to avoid a rebellion (at Alistair's request as he does not want her executed—a measure of mercy an appreciative Anora admits she would not have shown were the roles reversed). Ashes of Andraste *If The Warden allows Brother Genitivi to mount an expedition to the Urn, but does not kill the High Dragon, the Urn disappears without a trace and falls into myth once more. *If The Warden allows Brother Genitivi to mount an expedition to the Urn, and kills the High Dragon, the temple becomes a mecca for pilgrims. *Brother Genetivi announces discovery of the Ashes, drawing enormous attention from scholars. Expeditions to the ruins found nothing, several years later, his work is declared fiction and he commits suicide. The Dragon appears by winter, rampaging across the countryside, rumors are heard of it being worshiped as Andraste by cultists, efforts to find the lair or the ashes ultimately fail as the cultists rapidly gain converts. *The Dragon may tire of expeditions looking for the Urn and go on a rampage that destroys it. Circle of Magi *If The Warden is not a mage, who completes the Broken Circle quest and sides with the mages'': "Following months of effort, the tower of the Circle of Magi was finally cleansed of the last spirits to slip through the Veil. No further abominations were created, and First Enchanter Irving was pleased to declare the Circle safe. All that could be saved had been."'' *A Mage Warden can ask (When King Alistair asks him or her) for more freedom for the Circle of Magi. King Alistair agrees to this request. Alternatively a Warden mage who makes the ultimate sacrifice will have the tower rebuilt elsewhere at Alistair's decree as king. If this occurs, a huge statue of the Warden commemorates their ultimate sacrifice at the entry to the new tower. *Cullen might go insane after Uldred's attempt to overthrow the circle, resulting in him slaying several mages before escaping the tower. He becomes a wandering madman, hunting mages wherever he can. He may also replace Greagor as Knight-Commander, watching over the Circle using fear. *If you sided with the Templars in the Circle of Magi quest and informing Dagna about the event she goes immediately to help rebuild the tower. Darkspawn *The darkspawn fall back to the Deep Roads where they plague the dwarven kingdoms once more, but leave the surface world alone for some time. *Depending on your choices Shale may or may not return to the Deep Roads to help the dwarves fight against the darkspawn. *Even though the horde of darkspawn are dispersed after the Archdemon's defeat, the strongest among them may reorganize into roving war bands, preying upon the land and each other. Some even make it as far as Orlais before they are eventually defeated (albeit with great difficulty). *If The Dwarf Warden asks for human military aid as their boon, the combined human and Dwarven armies will reclaim many Thaigs and push the Darkspawn back to the Dead Trenches. Loghain *Loghain might have been killed in the Landsmeet, either at the hands of Alistair or The Warden. *Loghain might have sacrificed himself killing the Archdemon. *If Loghain is conscripted but survives the final battle, then he becomes a major recruiter for the Grey Wardens before eventually venturing into the Deep Roads to die fighting the darkspawn. *If Anora is made Queen and Loghain dies, she has a statue of him erected outside the Orlesian Embassy in Denerim. If he dies in disgrace at the Landsmeet, only Anora ever visits it. If he dies slaying the Archdemon, it is a popular landmark and the people remember his heroism rather than his destructive paranoid delusions. Orzammar *If Harrowmont becomes king, he further isolates Orzammar from the surface world. Harrowmont will eventually die - suggested he could not handle it anymore, or was poisoned. *If you destroyed the Anvil of the Void, a group of Dwarves will try to recreate it from the remains. The first golem they create goes berserk, and further research is banned. *Siding with Harrowmont and recovering the Anvil will also lead to a decline. Harrowmont will discourage trade with the surface leading to further isolation, in addition after Harrowmont refuses Branka more volunteers for the Anvil she will begin raiding the surface world for the needed ingredients. Eventually the surface world will retaliate and some of Orzammar's tunnels will collapses in a battle - cutting off all access to the surface. *Siding with Harrowmont while playing the Dwarf Noble origin will result in Harrowmont selecting the Warden as his heir, resulting in the arguably the "least negative" Harrowmont successions. *Siding with Bhelen and destroying the Anvil will cause Orzammar to come into a new age of prosperity at the expense of a dictatorship. Bhelen strengthens Orzammar's ties with the surface world. He also grants casteless greater rights and privileges in exchange for fighting the darkspawn. This policy allows Orzammar to reclaim lost territory, but upsets the noble and warrior castes. After several failed assassinations, he dissolves the Assembly and rules alone. *If you helped Brother Burkel near the Tapster's and convinced the Shaper to grant him the right to preach his sermons to others, he will end up converting quite a few souls to the Chantry. The majority of the rigid dwarven populace will not react well to this, and Burkel is killed while resisting arrest. With his death, the Chantry itself will then consider leading an Exalted March on the dwarves to avenge this perceived slight upon their religion. It is unknown if they ever do go through with this however, as it is only suggested during the ending credits. *If you help Dagna join the Circle of Magi, she will later author a comprehensive theory of how lyrium vapors relate to the supply of magic. It gains a great deal of attention and inspires mages from other parts of Thedas to establish a new circle in Orzammar itself, one that has ready access to dwarven lyrium... and lies outside the chantry's power completely. The willingness of Orzammar to harbor Apostates sparks outrage that begins whispers that the Divine is contemplating a new Exalted march. Werewolves * If The Warden killed the Dalish the werewolves will be respected for a while due to their part in stopping the blight. However as time passes they fail to completely suppress their violent instincts and eventually attack nearby human settlements leading to the humans gathering in force to finally wipe them out for good. But when said armies march all they find are abandoned camps. * The Werewolves might have been killed by The Warden. * The Werewolves might have been cured by The Warden and returned to Human civilization. Dalish *The Dalish might have been killed by the Werewolves and The Warden. *If The Warden saves the Dalish they will become more respected due to their part in the final battle and their connection with humans will steadily improve, but tensions will eventually rise again. Lanaya, the new Keeper, will be instrumental in maintaining the peace between the humans and the Dalish. *The Dalish may be given officially their own lands near Ostagar. (depends on who will rule Fereldan, needs confirmation) *If Dalish, the Warden may request land be granted to his/her people which although good to start with, old conflicts are noted to slowly rise again. *If Zathrian remains as the keeper of the clan he goes on to lead the Dalish for quite some time until he begins entering disputes with humans, eventually just vanishing. His clan searches for him to find nothing but an answer that he disappeared of his own choice. Category:Walkthroughs